mlovisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mlovision Song Contest
The Mlovision Song Contest is a song competition held by Mlo to choose the best song according to his tasted of every year. During the year, some songs are chosen to be in the contest to be held at the end of the same period. The contest is based in the Eurovision Song Contest format. The contest has been broadcast every year since its inauguration in 2008. From 2008 to 2013, the songs were chosen by Mlo; during 2014 to 2015, the songs received a certain amount of points to pick the right song as the winner; from 2016 to now, there was a new voting format, which included a set of points awarded by a jury, composed by Mlo's family, relatives and friends. These points were mixed with Mlo's points and so, a winner entry was chosen. Origins In 2008, Mlo changed his musical tastes from reggaeton to rock/pop music, including notable music artists such as Garbage, Weezer, Nightwish, Hole, HIM, Enter Shikari, among others. Since then, it was decided to create a short contest to choose the best song from the year. From 2008 to 2013, the contest was a short contest held in the venue where he was living, and there were no points or any other known voting system to pick them up. The first contest was held in Antofagasta, his homeland, in 2008. Only one song was chosen, and then an artist was named as the most popular. This system kept working until 2012, when more than one song were in the competition to be the best. Naming The programme was named "Mlovision Song Contest" after the Eurovision Song Contest. The word "Mlo" means his real name. The term has been always used for the contest, however, in some cases, it is just named as "Mlo Contest". Format The contest's format has been changing throughout the years; in 2008, only one song was chosen as the winner, and so on in 2009, 2010, and 2011. In 2012, five songs were able to compete in the contest, and the winner song was chosen only by Mlo's decision at the end of the show. In 2013, three songs competed, and the winner was announced at the end. From 2014 to 2015, the number of entries increased, making a change in the contest: Mlo gave the entries points at the end of the event. In 2016, the system kept but, this time, a jury system was added to the contest. A round of points gave by a jury panel (composed by Mlo's family and friends) was awarded to the entries plus, a round of points gave by Mlo, giving a total result and so, a winner. Participation Further information: List of countries in the Mlovision Song Contest According to Mlo: "All countries from around the world are eligible to compete, except those that do not have independence at all". Since the contest have been using the Eurovision Song Contest format, most of the entries come from European countries, such as Italy, Sweden, Norway, Finland, Estonia, among others. Thirty-two have participated at least once in the contest. These are listed here alongside the year in which they made their début: Winners The Shirley Manson Award The Shirley Manson Award is a prize given by Mlo to the Best Artist in the event. It has been awarded every year by an internal selection, before the event. It was named for Shirley Manson, a Scottish singer, actress and model, lead singer of Garbage, an alternative rock band, that won in 2008, 2009, and 2010. It is Mlo's favorite musical group.